


the proposal

by lunar_peach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda funny too, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Ten Years Later, its cute, its fluffy, listen...... i had to write it, once again i wrote this @ 1 am, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_peach/pseuds/lunar_peach
Summary: “I have a surprise for you,” he said offering him a cup from somewhere behind him. “But we have to move quickly. I put some warm clothes out for you.” He got up from his side, but not before kissing him. Yuuri sunk deep into the kiss, too tired to move away on his own. Victor let out a giggle before leaving him.





	the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched a really cute interview hasan minhaj did with jimmy kimmel and i had to write this i would have lost my mind if i didnt so here it is

“Yuuri… Wake up sleeping beauty…”

Through batting lashes, brown eyes open up slowly. They peer into an ocean of blue smiling down at him. Victor’s hands are on his shoulders, shaking him awake.

“Unngh…?” Yuuri rose from his place in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked over to his alarm clock. It was 4:49 in the morning. The sky was still dark and the usual birds that woke him up in the morning were quiet. He turned to face Victor, who was fully dressed and sipping on a cup of coffee. “Victor, what are you doing up? It’s barely dawn.”

“I have a surprise for you,” he said offering him a cup from somewhere behind him. “But we have to move quickly. I put some warm clothes out for you.” He got up from his side, but not before kissing him. Yuuri sunk deep into the kiss, too tired to move away on his own. Victor let out a giggle before leaving him.

Yuuri should have been used to it after ten years of Victor’s impromptu surprises. A part of him loved that Victor never failed to surprise him. He had to admit though, that as they had aged, those lovely surprises spread themselves out over the year, to fit their busy schedules.

He dressed in what Victor had provided him and stumbled into the kitchen, where he was sitting scrolling through his phone. Sensing him, quickly Victor looked up and smiled. “You look so cute, honey.” In a sweeping motion, he took a picture, blind Yuuri in the process. “Alright, now come on. It’s a long drive.”

“A long drive? Victor, where are we going exactly? What about the–”

“I took care of everything, don’t worry. I had the sitter come in two hours early,” Victor said as he walked to the front door, Yuuri following him out of pure instinct. “And like I said, it’s a surprise. It would ruin it if I told you.”

They drove out of the city and into the countryside in silence. As they went on deeper and deeper into the loneliness of farmland and fields, Yuuri began to contemplate, still stuck in his slumber, that maybe their years of bliss had only been a ruse, and the love of his life who wouldn’t dare hurt a fly had been driven to his breaking point. Victor was driving him out to leave him stranded. He’d hit him over the head with a shovel and drive away. Maybe it was the pile of laundry in their closet that had done it– Yuuri had let it sit for days already. It had begun to mix with dirty clothes, creating a mess. Victor hated messes.

Yuuri turned to look at him as he whistled along to the tune of their song, bobbing his head from side to side, looking incredibly happy with himself.

“Victor, are you going to kill me?” he asked unknowingly.

Victor burst out laughing, even more awake now than he had been before. “Of course not, peaches. Look, we’re here.”

Yuuri peered out of the window and into a field as Victor turned and parked near the road. In the distance, he could see at least one other person and a giant pink–

“Honey. Is that–”

“A hot air balloon? Yeah,” Victor replied as he shut the engine off and undid his seat belt.

“But… you’re terrified of heights.” Yuuri looked at him dazed– like he’d lost his mind.

Victor picked up Yuuri’s hand and kissed his, hands clammy from what Yuuri guessed was fear. “I’m not scared of anything as long as you’re by my side.” Once again, for probably the millionth time in their 10 year relationship, Yuuri fell in love with him, believing every word that came out of his beautiful heart shaped mouth.

They walked toward the hot air balloon hand in hand and in matching outfits. The conductor greeted them, gave them some safety instructions, and helped them board as they began to get ready to float on into the sky. Victor didn’t stop holding his hand the entire time. Not when they first began to fill the ballon, not when the basket began to move, not when they were fifty feet in the air and climbing. He kept his eyes on Yuuri, huddled close to “keep warm”.

The sky was still dark, but hints of morning light could be seen on the horizon.

It wasn’t until they were about 2,000 feet up that, strangely, Victor wobbled apart from him and started to dig around in his pockets, almost like he’d lost something.

“Victor, are you alright, babe?” Yuuri asked, tentatively taking a step toward him.

“Y-yeah,” he replied. “Just… uh, give me a– Yes!” He pulled out something from his coat and looked at Yuuri with so much love he looked 27 again– like he had during their first season together. Like he was going to kiss him again in front of hundreds of people. “Yuuri, my life…” He took a step closer to him and took his hand. “My love… “ He hadn’t said more than five words when Yuuri started crying. “It’s been ten long years with you already, but it feels like an eternity. And I mean that in the most loving way possible– Fuck, I practiced this, I promise.” A small blue box appeared in his hands, opening to show two gleaming golden rings with their initials engraved. “You’ve given me so much, I want you to know that– When I look into your eyes, I– If there was some–” He looked down at him through misty eyes and asked, “Yuuri, will you marry me?”

Through heavy tears and an airy heart, Yuuri looked at him like he was just a boy again watching him glide through his tv screen and laughed. “Yes, yes! Of course, a million times yes,” Yuuri told him. The sun rose from the horizon as if it had waited just for them. Victor slipped their rings on and kissed him like he always did– with his soul and too much tongue.

When they broke their kiss, Yuuri looked at the two rings on his ring finger as they sparkled against sunlight and asked, “You do know we’ve been married for ten years though, right? You remember our two children at home?”

Victor held him from behind, placing his hand next to Yuuri’s, before kissing his cheek again. “How could I ever forget?” Yuuri melted against him and smiled.

Then he asked again, “You realize I’m going to have to one-up you ten years from now, right?”

Victor laughed all the way down.


End file.
